<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Been Thunderstruck by LoraBennet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326468">You've Been Thunderstruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoraBennet/pseuds/LoraBennet'>LoraBennet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoraBennet/pseuds/LoraBennet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa Gray has always been a big-time introvert. She surprises herself by forming a playful bond with someone named thunderstruckdean3012. They have a good time chatting over the phone until it comes to meeting in person at Halloween dance. Should Tessa meet this online stranger? Or better yet, is the person a stranger? Tessa's Halloween will be the scariest this year. Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heat Of The Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, y'all! This is my first fanfic. This is a Wessa fanfic having a little bit of Supernatural (TV series) references because I simply love it :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character names mentioned in the story.</p>
<p>Hope y'all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<p>"It was the Heat of The Moment</p>
<p>Telling me what your heart meant</p>
<p>The heat of the moment shone in your eyeeeeees!"</p>
<p>Damn! Tessa thought as she switched her alarm off. It's a Tuesday; slow, mundane, and boring Tuesday. Tuesdays had the longest classes with subjects like Calculus II, Applied Statistics AP and P.E. Also, it would be a slow day at the ART Cafe. Ugh! Tessa despised, no scratch that, loathed Tuesdays just like Sam Winchester.</p>
<p>She pulled herself up and dragged her feet to the sink. The cold water startled her to alertness and quickly enough, she brushed her teeth and she changed into a red plaid flowing dress, teamed up with a black leather jacket and black ankle boots. Tessa stared at her reflection for two whole minutes before deciding to free her long brown hair. It was an everyday dilemma of what to do with her disobedient hair. She pinched her cheeks a little; a hack that her best friend Sophie had taught her and my oh my, it did wonders to her usual pale complexion. She was pretty sure that if she was born in the 17th century and wore a long white dress with her unkempt hair and intense grey eyes, people would mistake her for a ghost. She was strapping on her all-black leather watch when-</p>
<p>Ping! Ping!</p>
<p>Tessa smiled to herself as she heard the arrival of two new messages on her phone. <strong>thunderstruckdean3012 </strong>was at it again. She opened her phone and logged into her email, <strong>casgirl2801 </strong>and smiled at the two unread messages: Hey, You up?</p>
<p>Normally, Tessa wasn't the type to chat with strangers, let alone, online, but this person was amusing. Tessa had met <strong>thunderstruckdean3012 </strong>in the chatroom at school. Her school, <em>Idris Academy </em>was a little strange. With its old Gothic architecture combined with sprawling grounds and fantastic gardens, it almost looked like a castle. It reminded her Hogwarts. Idris Academy was the most liberal to its students which made them listen to school authorities. Reverse psychology has its perks. The chatroom, on the only corridor to the library from the cafeteria, was a pleasant room with long aisles of tables with computers, free to be used by any student for <em>almost all </em>purposes.</p>
<p>Tessa remembered the one day Sophie was absent from school on a Wednesday; a day which had free hours between the first and last hour. She had been bored out of her mind and decided to head to the chatroom on an impulse. She had decided to create a temporary account and was thinking of the next step when Ping!</p>
<p>Tessa looked at her screen in surprise. She checked her inbox to see that she had already received a message from someone named <strong>thunderstruckdean3012</strong>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>( thunderstruckdean3012 = T; casgirl2801 = C)</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>T: </strong>That's the lamest screen name I've seen so far.</p>
<p>Tessa felt indignant at the welcoming message.</p>
<p><strong>C: </strong>Well, hi to you too. And I don't see anything wrong with my screen name. But, if we are starting on a judgmental tone, I believe you have been struck in the head with thunder just like your screen name.</p>
<p><strong>T: </strong>Looks like you're a <em>Supernatural </em>fan like me.</p>
<p><strong>C: </strong>*rolling eyes * Duh, silly.</p>
<p>Tessa couldn't help but snort at the lameness of her message but hey, Mr <strong>thunderstruckdean3012</strong> had started it. She wasn't sure if the person was a guy or a girl but judging from the "warm" welcome note, she guessed that it could be a snarky sarcastic guy.</p>
<p>As she stood chuckling at the first memory, she glanced at her watch and realized that she had been staring at her phone for a solid 10 minutes. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Tessa yelled to herself.</p>
<p>Just as she was grabbing her backpack, she heard the unmistakable sound of her neighbour's stereo. It was a pity that their houses were just a fence away from each other. She could never understand William Herondale's ritual of playing 'Thunderstruck' by AC|DC loudly every damn morning at 7. Though Tessa loved AC|DC and all the old bands, not a day goes by without her thinking of strangling William Owen Herondale's neck. How long can a person listen to one song every damn day of their life!?</p>
<p>As Tessa went down for breakfast, she couldn't help but think of William Herondale. He was good looking all right. With sharp cheekbones, a well-shaped jawline, ruffled jet black hair and blue eyes, the girls were just fawning over him all the time. Tessa could never understand the girls' at her school; except Sophie. Sophie was her best friend and the only friend she hung out with. Being an introvert, she liked to stick with her books, series and Sophie. William Herondale was a complete extrovert who loved to socialise mainly with the opposite sex. The typical playboy with no heart is what she thought of him.</p>
<p>Not that he'd beat Dean Winchester in looks. Those eyes, as green as a blade of grass in the spring, that whole athletic figure and his absolute love for food. Tessa thoroughly approved. She's been obsessed with green-eyed guys ever since she started watching <em>Supernatural</em>. Her fashion choices evolved simply by watching her favourite series. Who knew simple plaid and a decent leather jacket could make one look so cool?</p>
<p>"Good morning, sweetie", Mrs Gray chirped. Tessa jumped at her mother's voice. Elizabeth Gray was one of those people who looked like she fit into any situation. She was lean with a good athletic figure, a thick mop of long blond hair which was now a loose bun and steel-blue eyes which always shined bright. She was always full of passion in everything she did always advising her daughter with the golden mantra "Quality Before Quantity".</p>
<p>"Hellooooo pumpkin? Earth to Tessa!", Mrs Gray laughed. "Um, hey mom, I mean, good morning mom," said Tessa, half-heartedly. "What's with the long face? Ah. I know. It's a Tuesday, isn't it? I can always tell the day of the week from your facial expressions, pumpkin!" Mrs Gray giggled. Tessa gave a half-hearted scowl and then joined with her mother's laugh.</p>
<p>"Tessie, would you wake your brother on your way out?" "Mmmmmmmure mom," Tessa replied as she stuffed her face with the last piece of toast. She dashed into her elder brother, Nate's room and screamed at the top of her voice, "Naaaattteeee! Look, Jessamine Lovelace is here!" Nate awoke with a start and Tessa dashed to the front door before Nate could come behind her. She could hear her mom's voice playfully screaming at Nate. She snickered in delight at the thought of leaking Nate's secret.</p>
<p>Tessa ran to the garage and unlocked her bicycle lock. She was a beauty, with shining steel rims and looked exceptional with the matte black finish that she had proudly added last summer. She named her bicycle 'Baby' in honour of Dean Winchester. She was sure that he would approve. She quickly took Baby out and drove to school, sighing just on thinking about the long day ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. English Dean Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 2</h3><p>Idris Academy was just a mile and a half away. That was one of the three reasons why Tessa cycled to school. The second reason was to go by the short cut she had discovered at the end of her middle school; it helped her avoid a lot of people and she was able to get some peace.</p><p>The last reason was to inhale the heavenly delight of mocha cappuccino and chocolate waffles made by the lone café, Java Jones which stood on Tessa's short cut path. Most of Tessa's indulgences were fulfilled in this quaint little café rather than the one she worked for.</p><p>At Java Jones, they had an amazing assortment of shelves of books, beanie bags instead of the traditional chairs and tables and large open windows that let in fresh air from the open fields adjacent to it. The food was especially scrumptious due to all the raw ingredients being produced at the field right behind the café. And the ones which topped them were the mocha cappuccino and chocolate waffles. In a few words, it was an introvert's paradise.</p><p>She was almost nearing school. And, as Tessa inhaled the last whiff of the divine fragrance, she closed her eyes with a blissful expression on her face. The next second, she heard the sound of two pairs of wheels crashing against each other. Tessa opened her eyes in horror to see the scenery moving upwards and she realised that she was falling.</p><p>"By the Angel! Aahh! Youch! You sonovabi--!"</p><p>Tessa stared at the velvety green eyes staring at her in concern. "Miss Gray, are you alright?" No way. Tessa thought. Not him. Tessa flushed and she gave a nod. "Here, let me help you, Miss Gray."</p><p>Tessa stood dumbstruck as she watched Student Body President, Gideon Lightwood, picking up her bag and her Baby. Gideon Lightwood was her senior in school and he was from London. It was rumoured that the whole Lightwood family had come to settle in the States due to certain misgivings in London. Tessa wasn’t sure what that meant nevertheless, she couldn’t help but always stare at him. Gideon Lightwood was an attractive, 6 feet tall with jawline game so strong that it was aesthetically pleasing. He was muscular and had thick sandy blonde hair. And the best part was his eyes; velvety green, with a hint of grey, made his whole face appear ethereal.</p><p>Tessa realized that this was the first time Tessa had seen the Student Body President up close. He did look like a painting. Tessa was taken aback by the good thoughts that entered her mind; her normal plan of action when meeting a new person was to smile politely and stand mute. Not thinking any further. Hmm, this is mighty weird, Tessa thought. A second later, she understood why. Gideon looked like the lean English version of Dean Winchester. Aha!</p><p>"Erm, thank you very much. I wasn't looking where I was going," Tessa said, finally opening her mouth. Gideon gave her a sweet smile and said, "Well, I believe that makes two of us, Miss Gray though I must say, I didn't expect any student to actually take this path to school." Dayum. That's so British. "I usually take this road to school and please, call me Tessa," Tessa replied with an equally sweet smile.</p><p>"Oh well, Tessa. It is nice to meet you," Gideon said while extending his hand. "Nice to meet ya," Tessa replied with a huge grin and she shook his hand firmly. Sweet friggin' Jesus. Tessa thought. Are all Student Body Presidents this nice? Are they nothing like the gross depiction by the movies? Phew. Tessa was relieved. If it had been a snarky jock, Tessa would have been in big trouble.</p><p>As they were near the school premises, they decided to push their cycles for the rest of the way. "So Tessa, tell me. Why do you take this road to school?" Gideon asked. Woah. My name actually sounds so good from the British vocal cords. "Well, I believe that one must conquer the banality of school by starting with a fresh mind. This road is quiet, beautiful and I simply love the smell of the--" "Mocha cappuccino and chocolate waffles," Gideon finished with a knowing grin. He laughed and said, "Wow. That is simply marvellous, Tessa. We have the same taste." "I know! It's so friggin'cool!" Tessa half-shouted in excitement.</p><p>"You're quite amusing, Tessa," Gideon said with that same sweet smile making him look like a proud parent. "Me? Amusing? Ha! You must meet my best friend, Sophie. She is the epitome of amusement." Tessa replied. Tessa wasn't sure if the light was playing tricks because she saw Gideon blushing furiously. "Soph- ahem- You mean, Ms Collins, the one with the hazel eyes, right?" He ran a hand through his neatly gelled hair. "Yup. She's awesome," Tessa replied with a big smile on her face, wondering how he knew her surname.</p><p>“Say, how do you know my name, Gideon? I’ve never talked to you before. You also knew my best friends’ name. And that is a big surprise for me because we aren’t very social with other people and so, the students barely know us.” Tessa said. Tessa thought she saw that blush creeping upon his face again when he replied, “Well, um, I’m the Student Body President, Tessa. I made it a point to know everybody’s name even if I’ve never talked to them. You see, people like being called their names.” “You make a fair point, Mr Lightwood,” Tessa said in her “best” British voice. “Blimey! That sounds strange!” said Gideon laughing and pretending to cover his ears.</p><p>"Tell you what, why don't you join us for lunch this afternoon? I'll introduce you to her," Tessa said much to her surprise. Normally, she would have never behaved this way. She wasn't sure why she had invited him to sit with her best friend and her for lunch but something about Gideon made her want to trust him and open up to him. He genuinely looked like he cared about people. No wonder they elected him as Student Body President.</p><p>"I would love that, Tessa. Thank you. Oh blimey! I gotta run, Tessa. I'll see you at lunch!" Gideon said and dashed into the school building. Oh my, Chuck. She was going to be late if she didn't run too. Tessa ran up the steps to the adjacent building and dashed to her classroom. She reached 2 minutes before the bell. Oh well, she sighed. Today is definitely going to be a long day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
      </p>
<p>Tessa's class teacher, Mrs Branwell, had already arrived. Mrs Charlotte Branwell was a firm but kind teacher, who always insisted on being called Charlotte. She was a small woman with thick brown hair always tied in a chignon. Though quite small in size, she exuded an air of authority and benevolence. She was one of the nicest teachers in school and taught Tessa's now weakest subject, Calculus II.</p>
<p>Tessa used to like Calculus but now, it frustrated her. She couldn't wrap her head around the 10 million way to solve one single problem. Jeez. She walked to the only available seat next to the window and most importantly, next to the school's best violinist, James Carstairs.</p>
<p>In her opinion, James Carstairs was a mystery. The only thing she could rightly guess was his Asian heritage. He had fine almond-shaped eyes, which were brown flecked with bits of gold, high cheekbones which emphasised his already sharp features. His hair was straight and thick with the exception of a single silver streak of hair on his right side. He always gave off an "I'mma good boi" vibes but unlike others, Tessa felt quite drawn to it. He was exotic and enchanting in a good way.</p>
<p>Enchanting? Tessa thought to herself as a blush spread across her cheeks. She knew nothing about the guy and was already considering James Carstairs as enchanting. Get a grip, Tessa! She banged her fists on the table. A second later, she realized her mistake. The whole class had gone quiet after hearing the sound while Charlotte was explaining.</p>
<p>"Tessa, is everything alright? Do you not agree with what I just said ?", Charlotte asked. Tessa said with a deep blush on her face, "Everything's fine, Charlotte. I agree, um, yes I do. Please go ahead." A velvety voice from her right asked, "Tessa, is everything okay? Your face looks really red!" Tessa turned to her side to see James turning to her in concern. How was she possibly gonna say that he was the cause of her tomato face? That's right; she wouldn't. "No, no. I'm fine. I was feeling the onset of a headache," Tessa replied. "Wow! First thing in the morning, huh?", James laughed. "Hehe, Calculus is not my forte anymore. It gives me a headache all the time these days," Tessa said thinking of continuing to use this excuse.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not that hard. Here let me show you," James said with a smile. He explained the concept with such clarity that Tessa was awestruck. "Are you kidding me? Is that all there is!? Oh my, Chuck!" Tessa said. "Chuck? Wait, are you a Supernatural fan too?", James asked with avid enthusiasm. "Yes! Wow, this is so cool James! I never knew that the people in our class actually watched anything. No offence, but our class definitely looks a dumb lot," Tessa said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, only cool people watch it," said a drawling voice next to James. Tessa craned her neck to see who it was. Wait, William Herondale watches Supernatural? Interesting, Tessa thought.</p>
<p>"Oh Will! You're finally awake. Why do you try to test Charlotte's patience? Can't you just sit awake for some time?" James asked William in an exasperated tone. Tessa had never heard anyone scold William; she was even more surprised when William sat up and grumbled to James. "Enough, Jem. You ain't my mum," William sulked. James gave a small laugh and turned to Tessa, "I don't think he's ever going to listen. Though I actually wonder how he gets a perfect score on this paper." "I think its probably because of you, James,' Tessa replied with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Oh please, call me Jem," James said. When Tessa's eyes lighted up, he said with a laugh, "Yes, just like Jem Finch from 'To Kill A Mockingbird'." "You read too? That is amazing. You are full of surprises, Jame- I mean, Jem," Tessa said giving him her best smile.</p>
<p>"Stop flirting with her, Jem," William snorted. "Will, I'm not flirting," Jem told it with such simplicity that William just kept his mouth shut. "You are the only person I've seen William listen to. Tell me how do you do that," Tessa giggled. "Well, he's my best friend. Almost like my brother in everything but blood. I've grown up with him all my life. I guess I'm the only one he listens to," Jem shrugged. Wait, what? Tessa stared at Jem. "He's your best friend!?" "Yeah, I get that a lot," Jem said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Wow, I never knew. I barely talk to anyone in class except Sophie. I, um, I just don't think I get along with people that much," Tessa said to Jem. She was surprised for the second time today. She never talked so openly to people like this. Probably Jem was a comfortable person to be around. There is something so calming about Jem's presence, Tessa thought to herself.</p>
<p>"I've indeed seen you sit apart with your earphones or sometimes, books," Jem laughed. "I've always wanted to talk to you but you looked rather-" "Unapproachable, I believe," Tessa finished with a wry smile on her face. Jem looked surprised. "No, I was about to say busy in your own world," Jem replied with a smile. "Oh," Tessa said with embarrassment colouring her cheeks. "It's not every day you see people who actually get engrossed in books or enjoy music like that," Jem said with a smile. "My, my, Jem. Its seems you know quite a lot about her," William said dryly. Once again, Tessa blushed furiously and retorted, "Why do you keep butting into the conversation? It would be a mighty help to keep your opinions to yourself."</p>
<p>Tessa tried her best to hide the surprise she felt when she saw William take a once-over at her. He opened his mouth to speak but decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut. Jem looked thoroughly amused. Tessa saw him hiding a quick grin. "What are grinning about, Jem?" Tessa asked with pretend-anger. "Oh, nothing. I believe you made it into the Guinness Records of being the second person to shut Will up!" Jem replied with a laugh. "Haha, very funny, Jem," Will drawled with a scowl on his face but nevertheless, Tessa saw that he looked at Jem with a certain fondness.</p>
<p>Trrrrriiiinnnggg!</p>
<p>Finally! Tessa thought. Oh wait, next is Applied Statistics, isn't it? Damn!</p>
<p>"Hey, Tessa! Can I sit with you at lunch today?" Jem called out to her with a smile. She blushed and replied, "Um, yeah, sure Jem!" and dashed out of the classroom. She had to climb two floors to be on time for the next class. It was a drab of a class but thankfully, Sophie would be present. She had to tell her best friend about her most peculiar morning!</p></div></div></div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do y'all think?</p>
<p>Do give a review :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>